The invention relates to a heating and/or cooling system for a motor vehicle.
A heating system of this type is already known from DE 100 05 490 A1 of the applicant. In the case of the known heating system, the heat exchanger surrounds a combustion chamber of the burner and is attached to a coolant circuit of the combustion engine via a circulating pump so that before starting the combustion engine, in the case of low ambient temperatures, its coolant is heated by the burner and then can be supplied to the combustion engine and/or the heating heat exchanger of a heating system of the motor vehicle in order to preheat the combustion engine and/or as auxiliary heating to heat the vehicle passenger compartment or windows of the motor vehicle.
During the operation of the circulating pump, the hot combustion gases generated in the burner are cooled significantly by the heat exchange with the coolant of the combustion engine before they leave the combustion chamber and directed into the area of an exhaust gas manifold in the exhaust gas path of the combustion engine. In particular, when the motor vehicle has stood at low ambient temperatures for a longer period of time, the combustion gases cool down further at the cold exhaust gas manifold before they reach the catalytic converter. As a result, only a little heat is supplied to the catalytic converter so that it only heats up slowly. However, in order to maintain future exhaust gas limit values, quicker heating of the catalytic converter is required.